The Eika Family
by chi-ji-dragon
Summary: There's a new pair of twins at Ouran Middle School and there determined to make the Hittachin Twins understand the people around them. Under normal circumstances the Hittachin Twins would break the Eika Twins hearts and move on with there life but the Hittachin Twins have another thing coming since the Eika Twins are far from normal and can tell them apart!
1. The Mission

**Tamaki: WHY DID YOU CUT US ALL OUT?! ;;;;n;;;;**

**Chi: Because its middle school and you have not even moved to Japan yet. But don't worry. Considering I decided to write the sequel first and then later decided to write /post this first I can guarantee you'll be in the sequel *cough*andthesequelImight'veplannedafterit*cough*.**

**Haruhi: You planned two sequel's already? *raises eyebrow***

**Little Sister (my own (damn she figured out how to get here) sister): Do you have any idea how long I've listened to Chi rant about this story?**

**Chi: That's an accomplishment seeing as how the farthest I ever planned was 10 chapters and even then. It strayed off course. Can I start writing?**

**Hikaru/Karou: Yeah, this A/N is boring!**

* * *

"Miranda!" A brunette called out to her twin. Both wore loose tee-shirts, capris, and were barefoot. Their shoulder length hair was loose and both had purple eyes. Both were in their second to last year of middle school. "We got a new mission! Guess where we're going this time!" The first brunette handed a paper to a second brunette. The second girl was playing a game on the tv in the twin's room. The second twin hopped up annoyed.

"But were about to go on vacation!" The second twin, presumably Miranda, whined.

"I know Miranda, but it wouldn't take to long and it helps us decide where were going on vacation." The first twin looked on the bright side.

"Fine. Where are we going this time Hannah. Hopefully Italy or Greece..." Miranda grumbled.

"Japan!" The first twin, Hannah, exclaimed gleefully.

"Japan, huh? That'll be interesting I suppose. Well let's get packing." Miranda said with a light smile.

"Already did so!" Hannah pulled out two suitcases from behind her.

"Are you sure you packed enough?" Miranda asked raising an eye-brow. They usually had two bags each.

"I'm sure I packed enough for us both! Oh, and guess what?!" Hannah jumped up and down excited.

"What?" Miranda smiled amused with her twin's happiness.

"MOM AND DAD ARE LETTING ME SHOW OFF SOME DESIGNS ANS SORTA START MY OWN LINE!" Hannah almost shouted bouncing off the walls for excitement.

"REALLY?! AWESOME!" Miranda joined her twin happily. Miranda clicked a button on her IPod and a song started.

"You didn't!" Hannah froze. She was so happy that she was nearly crying.

"I did!" Miranda giggled.

"She's the girl that no-one ever knows. And I say 'Hi!' but she's to shy to say 'Hello.'." The song was 'Say you like me' by 'We the Kings'. One of Hannah and Miranda's favorites.

"This is a love song! How is this appropriate right now?" Hannah questioned her twin.

"Cause, I'm never going down! I'm never giving up! I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up!" Miranda laughed singing along. "That's how! Your never going down, never giving up, never gonna leave what you love to do! Music and fashion!" Miranda explained with a wide smile.

"That reminds me! I noticed that they were having a Talent Show at the school we'll be attending as well as a few events! I can sign up for the music and/or clothing designs!" Hannah cheered excitedly.

"YAY! THREE CHEERS FOR DREAMS DO COME TRUE!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Yup! But it's so far away! It's almost sad! Besides we would still need to deal with the psycho-path. The mission is to take out a demon who's been murdering children from the age of five to fifteen! Were just barley in that range! So I'm thinking one of us should be bait!" Hannah immediately turned serious.

"Your no fun. We should be celebrating. And it's Japan. That's where the heart of our organization is! Why do we have to do it?!" Miranda grumbled.

"Cause their lazy! Only Shiro ever actually tries to do anything. And he's bust dealing with a cat problem or was it his son..? I dunno. But that's off subject. We do our research. What kind of demon were dealing with. How stupid he/she is. How can we trap them. And if their are others. Then one of us will be the bait. He/she is caught and we've got our vacation! Nothing else necessary! We'll be free to go for about eight months. Nine if we get it done in less than one month." Hannah planned ahead. There vacation being really long for a few reasons. They were already contributing to their parents fashion company, they were kids, and they hadn't been really focusing on their study's. Not that it mattered. Both were exceptionally smart. In about a year they would be studying material for collage.

"I'll be the bait. I know better self-defense up close. Your more of a marksman." Miranda volunteered. Hannah nodded and the two both shook hands.

"But back on topic. I'M MAKING PROGRESS TOWARDS MY DREAMS!" Hannah continued bouncing off the walls.

"I KNOW!" Miranda cheered happy for her twin. The twin's parents stared from the crack of the door. Both in awe of the happiness radiating from them. They quietly stalked off as the song changed 'Everytime we touch'.

"Why do you have so many love songs?" Hannah wondered scrolling through Miranda's song list.

"There so adorable!" The twin's mom, Michel, commented happily. "If only I could've been that adorable when I was their age!" She sighed happily as her husband, Jonathan, took her hands in his own with an intent stare.

"You always have been adorable and beautiful to me, and always will be my love." Jonathan kissed Michel's hand and held her tightly. "Don't ever think otherwise."

"I could say the same to you." Michel purred before kissing her husband.

"Awwwww, there so cute!" The twin girls giggled staring at their parents, neither bothered by the act.

"If only I could make you two just a bit shy." Jonathan laughed letting his wife go and petted the girl's on the head. All three girls giggled.

"But daddy! How can we be shy when were related to mom?!" Hannah laughed happily.

"It's true sweetie. I was always rambunctious! But I didn't stand for lovey-dovey acts!" Michel smiled.

"Guess what! Were going to Japan! That's where our next mission is going to be and we might as well take our vacation there! Please come! It won't be as much fun without you'll there!" Miranda pleaded with puppy eyes.

"... How can I say no to you two? You'll inherited your father's determination alright!" Michel nodded.

"And they inherited your lovely looks." Jonathan took his wife's hand and held her in an embrace.

"There doing it again!" Miranda and Hannah giggled. "Well, after you two are done, pack your things! We're leaving in two day's! They already bot a house for us to stay in! It's gorgeous!" Miranda and Hannah dismissed the two and walked back in their room.

"Hey did you get the memory card from the PS2? I will die if I go more than a month without playing Digital Devil Saga!" Miranda exclaimed over dramatically. Hannah rolled her eyes and punched Miranda in the arm lightly.

"Of course I did stupid." Hannah told Miranda who fell to the side acting hurt.

"Ah, I'm wounded! Fatally wounded! Go on without me sister! For I shall never die! I shall live on in the hearts and memories of those who met me and know, my tragic story! Tell my story to all my dearest sister!" Miranda clutched her heart as if she were dying. Hannah laughed at her sister.

"I shall tell your story to all! I shant let you die until the end of time! Your story will be told for generations!" Hannah played along grasping Miranda's hand with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Good, thank you for making my life brighter, my sweet twin sister." Miranda said softly as a tear slipped from her eye. Her eyes shut. Both twins were resisting the urge to laugh until their guts busted.

"Now I shall sing some random song that suits the mood to make everyone feel sad about themselves and question there place on this earth!" Hannah said sadly before laughing.

"You friggin' Otaku! You spend way to much time with Renge! But yeah, that's what always happens!" Miranda laughed standing up.

"Hey! You're an Otaku to!" Hannah exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Miranda looking hurt.

"We both are!" Both twins said simultaneously before bursting out laughing.

"HAH! I can never wrap myself why you don't want to become an actor! You can make your death seem so real and believable!" Hannah wiped a tear away before her look saddened and turned serious.

"Well, I did nearly get killed that one time in France a couple of years back." Miranda chuckled nervously waving her hand in a dismissive matter.

"Yeah. One of these days it's going to be real. And it might not even be you lying on the ground growing colder with every minute." Hannah muttered darkly.

"C'mon Hannah! Don't talk like that! You know I'll die way before you! Or as an old game obsessed lady! I'm not letting anyone hurt you! You're the younger twin! Plus I'm already so old! My bones need rest!" Miranda sighed at Hannah annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. But it's my fault any of that happened in the first place. Besides we're time twins. How can you be older?" Hannah rolled her eyes at her twins antics.

"Whatever! Hey while were in Japan maybe we should find a Moe manga for Renge! Her birthday is going to be a week after our vacation." Miranda suggested thinking about their friend in France.

"I think she already owns every Moe manga there is and WILL be!" Hannah joked with a smile.

* * *

**Miranda: Awww, we didn't get to go to Japan in this chapter!**

**Chi: Oh c'mon. Your not going to die. Besides, you instantly time skip into Japan in the next chapter. Although you won't meet the Hittachin Twins until Chapter 3.**

**Hannah: *looks at script for this story, sequel 1, and sequel 2* Wow... This is just rude. But Karou's sweet. I like him. :3**

**Renge: HANNAH, MIRANDA WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO VISIT ME IN FRANCE?!**

**Chi: You aren't even in this story and won't be until the sequel! Ugh, it's going to happen anyway. Whatever. R&R. NOTE, I DO NOT OWN 'Say you like me' OR 'Every time we touch'! I also do not own Digital Devil Saga! They belong to there respective owners! Oh, and I don't own OHSHC.**


	2. Mission Complete?

**Chi: Well, then. You girls packed?**

**Hannah/Miranda: Yup! When do we start school?**

**Chi: In the next Chapter. Can we start the chapter before someone comes and completely destroys the bit of sanity in this A/N?**

**Hikaru/Karou/Hannah/Miranda: Sure. Your getting boring.**

**Chi: Fffff. What have I done?!**

* * *

"Hey Han?" Miranda said unpacking her clothes into her half of the closet. Han was Hanna's nick-name from when they were very little. People usually referred to them as either The Eika Twins or Mira and Han.

"Yes Mira?" Hannah asked calling Miranda by her own nick-name. Miranda was silent foe a moment causing Hannah to look over her shoulder at Miranda who had stopped putting up her laundry.

"... Nevermind. It's nothing." Miranda decided quickly. Hannah growled frustrated. It was either Miranda had a bad feeling like something was going to happen or after an incident when they were twelve was having a relapse in a depression problem she'd had since said incident. Hannah turned and grabbed Miranda's shoulders while glaring fiercely.

"What's wrong?!" Hannah demanded.

"I think we should drop this mission. Tell them we can't. Make up an excuse and do a make-up mission later just can we please let this mission go?!" Miranda pleaded. Hannah sighed and hugged her twin.

"Everything will be fine. We always are, aren't we? I promise nothing will happen to you." Hannah assure Miranda with a smile.

"No. I want to drop this mission. Something feels wrong about it. Were in the psycho-path's possible murder list. Even if we can defend ourselves there's something just wrong with this!" Miranda shook her head.

"We'll be fine. If something goes wrong then we'll drop it. I promise!" Hannah insisted. Miranda sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But if something happens don't come crying to me and you'll owe me a trip to the best café around!" Miranda declared annoyed at Hannah's stubbornness.

"Deal! But if I win you have to do a cover for a song as your entry for the Talent Show!" Hannah smiled comfortingly and evilly.

"You are evil. But fine! It's a bet!" Miranda agreed. "Hey, you wanna do some karaoke? I bet I can finally beat you at a song!" Miranda challenged.

"HAH! I laugh at your face! You can never beat me at music! It's my superpower!" Hannah laughed teasingly.

"AH! I'm wounded by your words! How can you treat me so cruelly?" Miranda turned with fake tears. Hannah grasped Miranda's hands.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just teasing. I won't do it again, just please don't be angry..?" Hannah pleaded with a sorry and worried look.

"Hannah, I could never stay angry at you for long! Don't leave my side ever! Please..?" Miranda exclaimed with wide eyes. Both knowing full well that their parents were watching.

"I promise!" Hannah embraced her twin with a smile. A devilish smile. Both were silent for a minute before laughing. "GOD, THAT WAS THE LONGEST WE'VE LASTED FOR MOM AND DAD!" Hannah laughed shaking and leaning on Miranda for support.

"YEAH! THERE EXPRESSIONS WERE PRICELESS!" Miranda roared with laughter. Michel had at some point gotten a bit to hot and fainted leaving Jonathan to cool her off. "MOM FAINTED!" Miranda held her stomach.

"We should totally do that at our school! I wanna see how everyone will react to it! For the first week or maybe two and then just break up the act. There reactions will be priceless!" Hannah suggested.

"I'll get my camera! I don't have any blackmail material for the people here yet!" Miranda reached for the second bag she had packed seeing as how Hannah had forgotten some of the necessity's. Hannah froze with a 'WTF' look.

"The first thing you think of is blackmail?" Hannah questioned with a raised eye brow.

"I'd prefer to be in control of the situation. Everyone I know, I have blackmail material for. And that includes you, mom, and dad." Miranda told her proudly and a matter-of-fact tone. Hannah's 'WTF' look intensified.

"Why on earth would you need blackmail material on ME?! I'm not going to backstab you! I never will!" Hannah yelled with anger leaking into her voice. Miranda froze at Hannah's tone. Michel woke up from the yell and both adults were ready to intervene.

"Don't you dare go there Hannah!" Miranda hissed with a dark glare. Crimson hiding itself barely under the deep purple eyes. Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know you won't directly hurt me! But someday, someone will force you one way or another to hurt me! It is best to prepare for something that might not ever come then for it to come unexpectedly and without protection." Miranda added with a growl.

"... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Hannah muttered before stalking off. Miranda was unsatisfied with Hannah's attitude and resisted the urge to lash out at her twin.

"Fine. If you want to play mean. We'll play mean." Miranda growled in a demonic tone. Her parents both knew what they were talking and thought back to the unfortunate news they had gotten a couple of years back. They winced at Miranda's wrath. Terrible thing when the twins fought with anyone. Especially each other. Miranda left for the park. Hannah sat in the kitchen nibbling on a bowl of ramen. Hannah paused with a sigh. After an accident that happened in France Miranda, hated not having control of any situation. Or at least know the most about said situation. She always had to be one step ahead. And in some way Hannah had the same want to be in control of the situation. She just had a harder time getting control then her sister. Hannah stood up and left to find her twin.

Miranda meanwhile at the park sat on a bench. She watched adults, teenagers, and children run and play. The older people sat on the benches watching their loved ones with smiles. Miranda couldn't help feeling old. Not every kid would just watch and observe. Her hand rubbed the left side of her neck feeling the two small scars. She had vowed not to let anyone hurt Hannah and did her best not to ever fight with her twin. It was a fight that had made the well between them. No matter how much they acted like one and shared everything between them Miranda and Hannah would always have a wall between them.

"Hmm? Are you okay?" A brown-haired girl passing by asked Miranda. Her eyes were a deep brown that could penetrate through any barrier it seemed. She was holding two grocery bags. Her hair was the same shade of brown as her eyes. Miranda blinked.

"Huh? I guess." Miranda shrugged losing interest.

"No you're not." The brown-haired girl insisted and sat down next to Miranda. "Your new, right?" She inquired.

"Uh, yeah. I just arrived from the USA." Miranda nodded slightly. Both intrigued by one another.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." The brown-haired girl shook Miranda's hand.

"Miranda Eika." Miranda told Haruhi.

"Isn't Eika Japanese?" Haruhi asked. Miranda laughed.

"Yeah! My dad's, step-sister, real mother's, husband was Japanese. It's a mouth full, wouldn't you agree?" Miranda joked. "I'm actually just staying here temporarily for what was SUPPOSED to be my vacation from my parent's company. But stupid people keep throwing all sorts of crap at me and now I got into a fight with my sister. Stupid, ridiculous adults." Miranda complained.

"Company?" Haruhi looked Miranda right in the eye confused.

"I'm one of those rich brats that grew up on a farm until she was eight. My parents and there siblings didn't get along very well so when they were all tragically killed in your everyday household fire I laughed my ass off before realizing that meant me and my sister and parents were the new heir's. Then I started crying." Miranda chuckled. Haruhi was taken back.

"Why would you cry?" Haruhi wondered.

"Fashion never has nor will it ever be my kinda thing. That's Hannah's thing." Miranda sighed.

"Why were you'll fighting?" Haruhi continued with her questions.

"I have blackmail material on everyone I know. I prefer to be in control. She got ticked off that I do it. But it's not like I'm going to use it for bad things. It's just a layer of protection. After that I do brute force. Nobody's ever gotten past that." Miranda smiled lightly. Miranda's phone rang. "Excuse me, I need to take this." Miranda got up but paused and glared intently at a building. A loud gun shot sounded and Miranda grabbed Haruhi and hid the brunette behind her. Miranda's gaze turned to where the gun-shooter was and smirked.

"C'mon we need to get out of here!" Haruhi yelled at Miranda trying to drag away the stiff girl but found that Miranda was rooted into place the weirdest part being that she was smiling.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into this mess. Please pardon me but it would be best if I walked you home. Although the danger is past." Miranda turned to Haruhi and gave a polite bow.

"What?" Haruhi was dumbfounded.

"Right, let me properly introduce myself. I am Miranda Eika. A demon known as 'The Fallen Angel'. I'm one of the last few and my secondary mission in life is to protect innocents from demons who wish to harm innocents. My sister and I came here to eliminate one that has killed local children. It was _supposed_ to be the bait but they had there sights on you first so I'm afraid to admit that I was using you. But again there's no need to worry. The threat has been eliminated." Miranda explained herself with a smile.

"Yo idiot! What were you thinking! If I had been here in sixty seconds you'd be dead!" A look-alike of Miranda came running. Hannah was furious.

"What's going on..?" Haruhi was even more confused now.

"Sorry about that miss. We'll take you home and there's no need to worry. But wow. They couldn't do that much? That's the easiest mission so far!" Hannah high-fived her sister with a wide smile. A stuffed plushy of what looked like the Pokémon Ditto was clipped onto her belt.

"So all is forgiven then! Sorry for my attitude, Hannah! It's just supposed to be protection! I'd never use it against you!" Miranda hugged Hannah with a smile. Haruhi sighed and turned to leave but was followed by the twin girls.

"Hannah this is Haruhi. Haruhi, this is Hannah." Miranda introduced the two.

"Are you'll really half-demons?" Haruhi asked with a disbelieving tone. Both twins nodded.

"You can't see demons but there everywhere. You need to be scratched by a demon or something like that to see them. Sadly that means even if we changes only if we scratched you would you be able to see us for us. But were not like that! We don't hurt humans unless they have the intent or hurting us or killing us." Miranda and Hannah smiled and spoke together.

"Right. Well were here. Goodbye! And stay out of trouble." Haruhi told the twin girls.

"That's impossible. But it's our vacation so we'll try. We'll see you again Haruhi." Miranda and Hannah left just as Haruhi's dad came out and cried about his daughter's safety (the shooting had already gone viral at this point somehow).

"Hannah, that was way to easy. Even the stupid everyday police could've caught him." Miranda looked towards the sky.

"No, we just caught him off guard. He had no idea that we were here. Otherwise any other demon would've high-tailed it out of there. In any case we should let Shiro know. I'm Shura would like to as well. It's been awhile since we saw Yukio and Rin to!" Hannah thought of her friends.

"Really? We saw them two weeks ago!" Miranda exclaimed.

"I know! It's so tragically long! We should visit them more often!" Hannah declared.

"Are you kidding me?! I don't want to be anywhere near those holy idiots! I've had far too much holiness in my lifetime anyway!" Miranda complained.

"But in any case, we need to give them a call. You know tell them were done with the mission and tell them we need to get on with our lives, need a vacation after all these years, yada yada yada." Hannah shrugged turning serious.

"Hannah you're talking like an old person again..! It's not been THAT long since we joined." Miranda whined.

"Whatever." Hannah rolled her eyes with an amused smile and dialed a number on her phone.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other end.

"Ah, hello Shura! Because Miranda and I are supposed to be on vacation and have already shot the demon-" Hannah started.

"YOU SHOT THE DEMON?!" Shura yelled. Hannah pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Well duh. I'm a Dragoon and Aria." Hannah deadpanned.

"I know that, but you SHOT the demon! The demon killed off a few of our exorcist's already! You just waltzed right in there and shot him!" Shura sighed.

"Again, duh. Besides if I didn't shoot him then Miranda would've pulled out of those damn swords. Or worse. Plus, the guy had his sights on a new target already so it saved us the time of catching his attention and neither of us had to be bait!" Hannah assured Shura but did very little help.

"I guess case closed." Shura said.

"Not yet. Miranda has a really bad feeling about all of this. She even considered dropping out of this mission. There might be more to it. So our vacation time doesn't start until after this feeling goes away." Hannah told Shura in a dark tone.

"But it's probably just a feeling. It happens sometimes." Shura grew irritated with the twins. Hannah twitched now simmering with anger. Miranda watched without a care seeing as how Shura always managed to get under Hannah's skin.

"I don't suppose you remember the last time she had this feeling? Do you remember how angry and horrified you were when they small mountain village was completely wiped out. Miranda had that feeling then and if we had bothered to do something about it maybe we would've saved it. The time before last Miranda was nearly killed! If you give me that crap ever again I will come and slit your throat." Hannah growled through the phone.

"Fine. Would you like me to come and help or someone else?" Shura asked. Miranda snatched the phone away from Hannah.

"Listen close and listen well. We never asked and never will ask for you to care. We've done just fine getting on with our lives without your help or anyone else. We don't need help. This isn't France two years ago, got that?! We've got everything under control and there's no use lecturing us. We ignore it anyway, so you might as well save your breath. Just tell everyone at the True Cross Order that were looking into it and are making sure the killing's are permanently over with. Once were done we'll hand in a report and be on our way. Now if you'll don't leave us alone for the next few months somebody id going to die and it's not going to be a demon or an innocent." Miranda warned Shura darkly.

"Alright!" Shura hid the nervousness in her tone.

"Alright then! Have fun! We'll see you when we hand in our report and after vacation. Bye!" Miranda said cheerily before hanging up. The twins would've laughed if they had seen the look Shura gave the phone when Miranda hung up.

"As much I know we should heed your feelings, I can't help but think that maybe were overreacting." Hannah gave a sigh. "Did you have to be so bipolar?" Hannah added with a raised eyebrow. Cherry petals appeared out of nowhere and drifted past Miranda alone.

"Of course. For you see, it's who I am! I should follow my path all the way to the end! One of my great missions in life is to be who I am. All beauty is fleeting from this world! It is best to cherish and make the best of the time before it is gone forever! The beauty of a human and demon's alike true self is one of the most beautiful moments. To find yourself, is one of the greatest discovery's you can find!" Miranda exclaimed sparkling. Hannah stared.

"... I'm confiscating your SMT games." Hannah deadpanned. Miranda's jaw dropped and the cherry petals disappeared just as mysteriously as they had arrived.

"NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T!" Miranda begged throwing herself on Hannah.

"I won't. I just wanted to see your reaction!" Hannah laughed hysterically at Miranda.

"You know what?" Miranda said with a sly grin making Hannah freeze. Miranda took off shouting, "I'M LOCKING YOU OUT!"

"Ack! I'm sorry please don't lock me out again!" Hannah chased after her twin.

* * *

**Chi: That went beautifully. :3**

**Hannah: Are you kidding me?! We (sorta) got into a fight! Do you have any idea how long I was stuck outside?!**

**Chi: Oh, pipe down. It was fall. Winter hasn't quite hit yet.**

**Hannah: YET!**

**Chi: I could go back and make it winter if you'd like.**

**Hannah: Ffff.**

**Chi R&R! :3 I DON'T OWN ANY SMT GAMES (I just love them all to death)!**


	3. First Fight

**Hikaru/Karou: So we finally come into the story. **

**Chi: Kyoya will be here in either the next chapter or in a few chapters from now. I forgot when.**

**Haruhi: So everyone else doesn't come in until the sequel?**

**Chi: Actually they do make a brief appearance in this one. Tamaki will probably be SUPER brief though. **

**Honey: How do we come in?! :D **

**Chi: In a fight. **

**Honey: ... :I**

* * *

"Class this is Miranda Eika and Hannah Eika. Please be nice to them. There both new to Japan." The teacher announced with a smile. They both wore the school uniform but had a cross pin on it. Miranda had a butterfly pin as well and Hannah had a lily pin. Miranda had her hair half up and half loose while Hannah had long loose hair.

"Hello! I'm Miranda Eika!" Miranda cheered with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Hannah Eika!" Hannah cheered with the same smile.

"We hope we'll get along well with you'll! We're happy for any advice you might have and if you ever need help feel free to ask! We've been known as the Eika twins often but honestly we couldn't care less if you used it or not." The twin girls cheered together.

"I'm sure some of you will be happy for there help. These two girls are on a college education already." The teacher smiled.

"Great another pair of twins." One of the girls whispered to her friend.

"Yeah. But they seem like there really nice. We don't even know them and there from a different country and there already saying we can come to them." Her friend whispered back. The twins turned at the rumors and turned to the Hittachin Twins before each other with a devious smile.

"Looks like we have another target." Miranda whispered to Hannah.

"Right! Optional mission is in full action as of now." Hannah giggled. The teacher assigned their seats to right behind the Hittachin Twins. Right before school let out Miranda undid her hair and shoved her butterfly pin in her pocket. Hannah shoved her lily pin in her own pocket and then walked in front of the Hittachin Twins. Even though Miranda sat on the right she walked around to the left side. Hannah sat to the left and walked to the right side.

"What do you want?" Hikaru asked.

"Which one of us is Hannah? Answer this correctly and we'll leave you'll alone the entire time were here. If you get it wrong then you have to spend the afternoon with us for the next week. Is it a deal?" The twin girls asked with a smile. "We'll even play the "Which one is Hikaru?" game with you'll. And we'll get it right." The twins added. The other kids in class stared.

"Fine. We'll play but there's no way you'll get it right." The Hittachin Twins shrugged before pointing to Miranda. "Your Hannah." They said. The boy twins could see the disappointment they always felt when someone confused them. Miranda pulled her butterfly pin and hair tie out of her pocket. The Hittachi Twins briefly wondered if the Eika Twins were contradicting just like them. They wanted to be told apart but didn't want to be told apart.

"You got it wrong. I'm Miranda. She's Hannah." Miranda smiled putting her hair in a pony tail and putting her Butterfly pin on. Hannah took her Lily pin out of her pocket and put it back on. They both pointed at Hikaru with a smile.

"Your Hikaru." They said simultaneously with a smile. The twins stared wide-eyed and shocked. "We got it right!" They squeaked happily knowing from the shocked looks that they got it right. "As of tomorrow you will both spend the afternoon with us. Today we have some business to the care of." They smiled. Miranda took Hikaru's hands into her own while Hannah clasped her hands on Karou's.

"We hope we can expand your world's." Hannah smiled.

"Even if we are hypocrites for not being able to expand our own world's that much." Miranda continued with a big smile.

"We made a promise to never let any pair of twins may there works become so small. We learned the hard way to expand your world's. We all can expand our world's the best we can until we need that extra push. You two need that extra push now rather than later." They said simultaneously before nodding a goodbye and leaving. There hands entwined with each other.

"Woah! The Hittachin Twin's got a taste of their own medicine!" A male student whispered to another student. Hikaru and Karou snapped at that comment. Both stood up and walked away. Miranda and Hannah were laughing at Hikaru and Karou's shock.

"Wow! I knew that some twins were surprised to be told apart but those two! HAH!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Yeah! But it makes me feel bad for them." Hannah turned serious.

"There's bound to be someone who was able to tell them apart." Miranda commented.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Nobody's ever been able to tell us apart." Hannah pointed out. Miranda's eyes turned to Hannah before blinking and looking forward.

"Hannah. We both know that someday it won't just be a dream. So don't worry about it so much. Plus, we've gotten so different that sooner or later it'll practically be written on our faces! Besides, I don't want anyone to know quite yet." Miranda smiled brightly at Hannah. "In any case, today I'm checking out the park and making sure there's nobody else who's a target. Your checking out the area where the demon was. Got it?" Miranda planned out. Hannah nodded. Both were stopped when Karou grabbed Hannah and Hikaru grabbed Miranda.

"How did you tell us apart?" The both swiftly demanded. Miranda sighed taking a deep breath in but quickly stopped and covered her mouth. "What?" Hikaru and Karou were annoyed when Hannah covered her mouth.

"Your bleeding." Miranda's answer came swift. Hannah pulled away from Karou and yanked Miranda out of Hikaru's grip.

"You'll may look-alike and even if we had never seen your before you'll are very different. As for you Hikaru, you might want to bandage your hand soon before it get's infected. See you tomorrow." Hannah hurried off with a cold and worried expression, dragging Miranda behind her. "We'll deal with the matters during the weekend. You can't now." Hannah ordered tossing Miranda a bottle of juice. Miranda bit her lip.

"Damn. I really wanted to get it over with now. Stupid Hikaru had to go and get himself cut. And I was so sure we could have it solved today." Miranda complained taking a sip of the drink. Miranda closed the drink and tossed it back to Hannah with distaste.

"Well that was fast." Hannah rolled her eyes dragging Miranda away from the school. "WERE HOME!" Hannah shouted when they arrived at their house. Michel was the first to greet them.

"What are you'll doing back so early?" Michel asked.

"An idiot at school cut himself and Miranda didn't exactly have the best reaction." Hannah explained to her mom.

"HEY! I RESENT THAT! You're the one who over reacted! I'm fine!" Miranda exclaimed annoyed at their reactions.

"Aww, we know that sweetie. But it's better to be safer than sorry." Michel hugged Miranda.

"Why do you'll always act like this? I'm going to my room!" Miranda stalked off bubbling with rage.

"And this is why we 'overreact'." Hannah sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie. She'll come around." Michel assured Hannah.

"I know. I just wish Miranda would remember that she gets moody and terrible at doing her job when she smells blood." Hannah grumbled. "Well, I'm going out for a bit. Good luck!" Hannah turned to leave.

* * *

"Hikaru, Karou! Time to go!" Miranda smiled cheerfully at the boy twins.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked staring at Miranda. Hannah was nowhere in sight.

"We had a deal! Remember! Or if you'd like we can have a rematch?' Miranda smiled.

"No way! She really thinks that she can tell them apart again?!" One of the students gasped.

"Fine. If we win, you AND Hannah have to leave us alone." Hikaru and Karou decided. Miranda pointed to Karou. Disappointment flickered in their eyes.

"Your Karou and your Hikaru!" Miranda smiled getting it right shocking everyone. "I don't think you understand. I can and will always be able to tell you apart. There are people out their who will ALWAYS be able to tell you apart. Hannah and I can understand your feelings." Miranda pulled the two into a hug and held them there with force a girl her size shouldn't have had. "Were contradicting to. We feel the same disappointment when people can't tell us apart even though were different. Look's mean nothing in our world. It's best to learn that sooner rather than later." Miranda let go and snatched there hands, dragging both away with a big grin. Miranda paused and looked at the twins. "That reminds me. Hannah and I aren't going to fall in love with anybody. Never have and never will. So please save yourself the heart-ache and don't fall in love with us." Miranda smiled gently at them.

"Then we expect you won't fall for us. We have no intentions for falling for you or Hannah." Hikaru and Karou told her annoyed she would suggest such a thing. Instead of a sad look like they expected she gave a bigger grin.

"GREAT! We have an understanding then! I have enough to deal with, with all those stupid arranged marriages people keep trying! It's so annoying." Miranda laughed happily. There was something off about it. To some people they would think it was painfully obvious it was fake but the Hittchin Twins had yet to decipher such acts. Miranda's phone rang and Miranda answered holding the phone away from her ear.

"Miranda! What are you doing! There going to close if you don't hurry! Your not torturing them are you?!" Hannah's voice yelled. Miranda froze.

"... There closing soon? ... WE'LL BE THERE IN HALF A MINUTE!" Miranda assured her twin before dragging the twins and running extremely fast towards the 'commoner' area. In less than two minutes Miranda, Hikaru, and Karou were panting in front of a bakery. Hannah tapped her foot annoyed.

"Really? You ran all the way here dragging those two? I'm surprised none of you'll are on fire from breaking the sound barrier." Hannah sighed handing Miranda a bottle of juice. Likewise she handed a couple of bottles of juice to Karou and Hikaru.

"Hold on a second. It's open until six and it's only three." Karou commented. Hannah chuckled nervously.

"Oh would you look at that. I got the times mixed up. Ooops. Hehe." Hannah snickered at Miranda's depressed form.

"Your so mean..." Miranda muttered.

"Eh?! Your doing that this soon?!" Hannah exclaimed before sighing and deciding to play along. Hannah grasped Miranda's hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted you to hurry so the food would still be warm. I never meant to hurt you!" Hanah assured Miranda.

"Really?" Miranda looked away with disbelief lacing her tone. Haruhi was passing by and sighed before hitting both girls with a newspaper.

"Don't start that again!" Haruhi chided.

"Sorry! It was just an act! Our adoring public was requesting one!" Hannah and Miranda sparkled giving Haruhi a thumbs up.

"What adoring public?" Hikaru and Karou asked.

"That one." Both girls pointed towards a nearby not-hiding-very-well photographer. "A friend of ours hired him for when we had these kind of moments. Although she prefers it when boys perform the act. In any case, we also drew a crowd to!" Miranda and Hannah both smiled with sparkles in their eyes. Haruhi groaned.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask why you two do something." Haruhi walked away.

"What was that about?" Hikaru and Karou wondered.

"Hey, Mira?" Hannah smiled at her twin. "We forgot to perform today at school! Tomorrow then! Let's see what should happen." Hannah announced with an evil smile. Miranda giggled grabbing Hikaru and sitting him down at a table in the café. Hannah did the same to Karou.

"You'll can pick whatever you like. We've got enough cash." Miranda smiled at Hikaru and Karou.

"Yeah. Besides the only one here who can burn a hole in my wallet is her." Hannah pointed at Miranda who scoffed.

"I do not eat that much!" Miranda declared.

Thirty minutes later,

"Ah, that was yummy." Miranda sighed content. Hannah stared inside her almost empty wallet now with a smile.

"I can't believe I brought enough yen! I was sure I would have to make a tab and ask them to wait until I could get some more from home!" Hannah smiled. "The best part is, you didn't eat them out of business!" Hannah added. Hikaru and Karou had been forced to choose something. Both looked at Miranda uncertainly. She had tried EVERYTHING on the menu. Except things that had pineapple and blueberries. They could've sworn Miranda hissed and nearly destroyed the plate of Pineapple and blueberry cake Hannah had chosen. Hannah had the cooks put a bit of pineapple in Hikaru, Karou, and her own dishes. It was basically a Miranda repellant. Turns out, Miranda had a big sweet tooth.

"How could you'll tell who was who? You didn't even talk to us and you still guessed right." Hikaru and Karou asked the two. Both girls turned to them with a smile.

"You see, we actually were guessing the first time. But when it turned out we were right we learned a lot about you. That shock of knowing someone can tell you apart is something we have never known and probably never will know. But you two are different by voice, spirit, emotionally, and mentally. Were not different by much. Out tones are the same. Our spirit is the same. Our looks are the same. But were different emotionally and mentally. It was almost to easy to tell you apart." Hannah and Miranda spoke quietly. There tones stiff. "The one who is not Hikaru is Karou. The one who is not Karou is Hikaru. That's always been the way it was. The one who is not Hannah is Miranda. The one who is not Miranda is Hannah. A simple thing to understand for those without twins. But only a select few without a twin it always seems can understand this rule. Good day, you two. We had fun, see you'll tomorrow." Miranda and Hannah left. Once the Hittachin Twins were far from ear-shot Miranda and Hannah turned serious. A rare scenario that both turned serious at the same time.

"Do you think..?" Hannah started but Miranda shook her head.

"I know what you thinking. It's not them. There both completely oblivious to our presence. And so is everyone." Miranda pointed to the people around her. Hannah's eyes widened as static flickered between the people. "They were oblivious to the illusion. The illusion was cast after Haruhi passed by. Were dealing with something strong and they know who, what, and why were here. But now we hold an advantage. There right there." Miranda's eyes shifted to a building that wasn't blurring into static.

"So what kind of illusion?" Hannah asked as this was not her strong suit despite being a master in Aria and Dragoon.

"They set the illusion so that nobody except, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou could see us. It was set right after we left the café. I'll give you a cover." Miranda pushed Hannah into the nearest ally and pulled out a piece of paper. She cut her index finger and let a splash land on the paper. A dark ghostly spirit speared. It had a lantern in its wispy arm. "Cover the ally in darkness." Miranda ordered. The ghost like demon did so dimming its lantern. Hannah gasped feeling a pain run through her arm. A bruise settled there. "I want you to cover the ally in darkness! Not cover Hannah in bruises!" Miranda snapped a the wispy ghost form. Hannah clapped her hands and pulled them apart slowly. A rifle formed between her two palms. She gripped the rifle tightly and carefully aimed for the demon in the building. Her breath slowed as she aimed it with precision, but then came the part she always had a hard time doing. Her finger was set on the trigger. Hannah pulled the trigger and looked away in the nick of time. Miranda turned her gaze away as the illusion was shattered. A scream rang out from the demon as he fell.

"I'm sorry it came to this. Rest well." Hannah murmured a soft prayer before sheathing her rifle in her hand.

"C'mon they'll catch onto us quickly. We'll be the first suspect!" Miranda grabbed Hannah.

"If they catch us, Act Number 13 will be set into action." Hannah ordered as Miranda ripped the paper she had used to summon the demon in half. In turn the demon disappeared while Hannah wiped the bit of gunpowder off of her. Both girls made a dash for it but cringed when they were spotted.

"Hey you two!" A man yelled running up to them. He had red hair and wore a dress. The twin girls assumed he was a cross-dresser. "Did you see who fired the gun?!" HE demanded. Miranda and Hannah shook their heads and let fear play all over their expressions.

"T-They were tall but t-they were w-wearing a ma-ask." Miranda stuttered holding onto Hannah for dear life. The man softened.

"Are you two okay?" He asked gently.

"I- I think so! T-They had a gun a-and were a-aiming it a-at someone b-but he caught sight o-of us after he shot and..!" Hannah shook violently as Miranda started sobbing. There act coming along quite well. Hannah and Miranda took comfort in each other falling onto the hard cement ground. A nearby woman had already called the police and the siren wailed. The police were swarming the area right away. A couple taking Miranda and Hannah back to the station where they knew they would be safe. Miranda sighed inwardly.

"_There goes our chance of getting this done quickly. Were going to have a damned body-guard AGAIN._"Miranda thought letting her telepathic wall come down.

"_It happens. By the way, when was sobbing part of Act 13?_" Hannah asked her twin telepathically.

"_A perk of my design. To them we just saw a killer. The same kind of killer that had fired the bullet in the park. Twice in a row. Plus there's a chance there's more so you'll be shooting again. AKA this is going to seem like a serial killer kinda thing. Except this case will never close since it's in the hands of ordinary people._" Miranda thought to Hannah. The police officer sitting next to them in the car smiled in a comforting matter. She was in uniform.

"I think so." Hannah said quietly. A thought crossed Miranda.

"No. They grabbed Hannah and bruised her arm." Miranda pointed to the dark bruise from the wispy ghost like demon. Hannah gave her a weird stare but caught on. The police officer looked it over before smiling.

"It should be fine. Could you tell us where your parents are or where you live?" The police officer asked gently. Miranda reached in her pocket but found it was empty.

"Weird. I had it just a minute ago. What about you Hannah?" Miranda turned to her twin feeling her pants up and down for her missing phone.

"Hmm?" Hannah reached into her pocket to wear her phone was. She pulled it out and the simple phone at sometime had been crushed. The immediate suspect was the demon Miranda had called forth earlier. "Can we borrow a phone?" Hannah asked. The police woman handed Hannah her own phone. Hannah dialed the number and held the phone away from her ear. It buzzed a couple of times before picking up.

"Hello?" A woman's voice called out.

"It's Miranda and Hannah." Miranda spoke loudly so her mom would hear. Both girls put a pair of earmuff's on and handed a pair to the officer.

"IWASWORRIEDSICKWHENISAWTHENEWSITHOUGHTYOUWEREDEADORWORSEANDYOURFATHERLEFTTOFINDYOUANDHEHASN'TCOMEBACKANDWEBOTHNEARLYDIEDOFCRYINGCAUSEIFANYTHINGHAPPENEDTOYOUWE-" Hannah ended the phone call to shut their mother up.

"I'm beginning to wonder if the true victims are your parents." The officer sighed.

"Sorry. There over-protective. This may take a few times." Miranda sighed as the phone rang. Everyone put there earmuffs on and answered the phone.

"DONOTCUTMEOFFAGAINYOUNGLADYASIWASSAYINGWEWOULDKILLOURSELVESFORNOTBEINGABLETOPROTECTYOURSELVESANDTHEN-" Hannah shut the phone with an irritated look. Almost right away the phone rang. Hannah answered it and was not surprised it was their mom. "Fine. I'll shut up. Are you two okay?" She asked softly. Everyone took off the earmuffs.

"Were fine. Han got a bruise but that's the worst. Han and I are on our way to the police station now. Can you pick us up there?" Miranda spoke into the phone.

"I'm so sorry sweetie! I'll be there as quickly as possible!" Mom exclaimed. She hung up.

"Well, Mom will probably be at the station by the time we get there so don't be surprised." Miranda warned. The officer stared the twins down suspiciously at there new-found calm attitude. "... Our mom has a weird way of making everything else seem unimportant. Even after the death of close friends. It's almost a superpower." Miranda explained her calm attitude with a dry tone. Hannah gave a brief nod.

* * *

**Chi: Things are going according to plan so far.**

**Hannah/Miranda: You want us to get arrested?**

**Shura: So when do we come in and take over?**

**Chi: In a few month. Also, you're not getting arrested. R&R! ;3**

**A few days later,**

**Chi: ... I thought this was posted..?**

**Hannah/Miranda: Welp, we decided to brainwash you! You never posted it, lol. *troll face***

**Chi: ;A; Your mean.**


	4. Revealed

**Chi: Finally finished. For those of you who have been "What is the accident Hannah and Miranda keep talking about and why won't you tell us?!" I didn't explain it quite yet because it was irrelevant to the story until now. **

**Miranda: Yup, but it's relevant now. :3**

**Karou/Hikaru: So when do we find out?**

**Chi: You actually find out about her being a demon at the end of this story but don't find out about the accident until the sequeal. ;3 Also, I changed your entrance Hunny! You also have a more important part now! :D**

**Hunny: YAY! w**

* * *

"I can see grandma!" Miranda whispered breathlessly. Michel let go long enough for the twins to catch their breath.

"We've never even met our grandma! How can you meet her?!" Hannah shook the breathless Miranda. Miranda limply lifted her hand in her twin's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Miranda assured her.

"Where's dad?" Hannah turned away from her twin without a second thought.

"Ack! The cruelty..." Miranda muttered picking herself up off the ground and hiding from her mom.

"Your father is on his way." Michel told her as the door was shut. A police officer looked at the twin's and mother.

"Excuse me, Miranda, Hannah. We'd like to talk to you about what happened." The officer announced. The two girls followed the officer into a different room where they were sat down at a table and questioned about what happened.

"Could you tell us what happened?" An officer asked.

"We were hanging out with some friends earlier and we had just gone our separate ways. We heard a bang and saw a man holding a gun. He shot somebody and then he saw us. We didn't get a good look at his face. It was too dark. We ran, he grabbed Hannah and bruised her. Then when the sirens were heard he took off and so did we." Miranda explained coolly.

"We've heard from everybody else that they saw you run out of the ally as the sirens were going off but they didn't see anybody else because the ally was covered in shadows. We checked the security footage and it turned static and what little we did make out was you two running off. We can't find any traces of anybody else being in the ally." The officer sighed recapping.

"If you think about it the sun was already starting to set when it happened and there's always the chance he got away long before you arrived. If your thinking it was us there's a lot of mistakes. For starters neither of us know really how to use a gun." Miranda lied and continued, "Another thing is what motive would we have? We just got to Japan and have nobody to hate on. Plus these kind of killing's have been going on since long before we got here." Miranda eliminated any suspicious the officer had.

"I guess that does help eliminate you as suspects. Do either of you know any form of self-defense?" The officer asked.

"Yes. I learned how to use a sword. It was mostly just a hobby at first but this isn't the first time we've been caught in this kind of situation. So I learned how to use a variety of weapons so I could protect us. Hannah is more of a support kind of person." Miranda told her with a slight nod. Hannah was silent still letting her twin explain (as she was better at lying and getting out of sticky situation). The officer seemed a bit surprised.

"When you say you've been in this kind of situation what exactly do you mean by this?" The officer asked with narrowed eyes.

"There was a time when we were in France and their was a serial killer loose. Miranda was targeted and she was nearly hospitalized. Since then we've gotten more cautious. It was a horrible time for both of us. I didn't know how to protect her and I couldn't do anything." Hannah spoke this time knowing the exact way to word this as if it had been seared into her mind. Grief laced her tone and Miranda knew that this was a very touchy subject for Hannah. Where as Miranda had gotten over it.

"That's terrible... I would suggest you get some bodyguards for the time being in case this guy comes after you two. Personally, considering your status, I would suggest asking or hiring someone from the Morinozuka or Haninozuka family's. Or someone they taught. Their not easily defeated and you would be safer. Or if you want one of the officer's here could be a body-guard." The officer suggested.

"The Haninozuka or the Morinozuka... where have I heard that?" Miranda thought aloud as Hannah facepalmed.

"You don't remember? Their practically famous for their martial arts." Hannah sighed.

"Oh yeah! I think we'll ask one of them to be a guard." Miranda decided as the two were dismissed.

* * *

"We heard about what happened yesterday! Are you okay?" Students crowded Miranda and Hannah who were slouching in their seats. Of course Hikaru and Karou were not part of the group crowding Hannah and Miranda.

"Okay everybody please sit down!" The teacher attempted to calm the students.

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN IT IS TIME FOR CLASS AND WE ARE TRYING TO GET OVER YESTERDAY!" Hannah suddenly yelled annoyed with the behavior since in all the places they had been no class was like this! Everyone scattered realizing that they were (sorta) upsetting the Eika Twins.

Class ended with the two girls sighing and instead of going to bother Hikaru and Karou like usual Miranda pulled out a handheld and started playing an online game while Hannah pulled out a book and started reading. Hikaru and Karou looked at each other wondering if they were annoyed or relived that Hannah and Miranda were ditching them a second time (last time it was because Hikaru cut himself). Hikaru was playing an online game Hikaru and Karou putting away her handheld. The player who had beaten Hikaru logged off. Both turned to her suspiciously before Hannah spoke up.

"You can try to beat me later. I got to go pick out a body-guard. Bye." Miranda announced before grabbing her bag and leaving.

"If you got your ass handed to you on a silver platter because of a player called Han&MiraBF, that would be Miranda. I'm Mira&HanLily." Hannah explained and sure enough it was a match.

"So are we doing something today or can we go home?" Karou asked.

"Let's go somewhere!" Hannah decided with a big smile.

"Hey Hannah, there's someone who wants to talk to us but it'll be really quick." Miranda poked her head in the room. Hannah stood up and followed Miranda to the next classroom where a black-haired boy wearing glasses was waiting. "Well you said you wanted to talk with us? Bur before we begin, turn off the voice recorder." Miranda said sitting in a chair. The black-haired boy didn't seem surprised and turned off a voice recorder behind him and placed it between him and the girls to prove it was off. He pushed his glasses up letting the light reflect off giving him a menacing look.

"What would you say if I asked if you weren't human?" He asked as Hannah sat down with an amused smile knowing that they had been caught.

"We would say you're crazy. That is unless we didn't know what you are. It's kinda pointless to try and hide it Mr. Soul Seer." Hannah smiled darkly.

"Then I want to know, did you cause the shooting yesterday?" His tone was a bit more demanding and his aura seemed to darken.

"Yes we did. But even though we caused the ruckus we did have our reasons. We came to Japan for two reasons. One for a vacation. Two we got the wonderful mission of finding out who was murdering the kids. The people who handed the mission to us forgot we were in the killer's range. You don't need to worry about us though. We only came for those reasons and we intend no harm to anyone. So unless you turn into a mass murderer or start being a nuisance, your perfectly safe." Miranda explained to the boy.

"It's not just me, but the Hittachin Twins are different as well, though they don't realize you two or me are demons. Might I inquire as to what kind of demon you are?" He asked lightening up ever so slightly. Miranda and Hannah looked at each other with a shrug.

"All we know is that our dad is the same kind and he calls us Demon Angels. Mom is human though. Apart from that we have no clue." Miranda and Hannah both said. The boys eyes seemed to widen. "We wish we knew more but we don't. Is there anything else?" They asked.

"Yes. Miranda you're not just human and demon are you?" He inquired as Hannah instantly looked away. Miranda took a glance at Hannah.

"No I'm not, but this is a discussion to be held without Hannah. Also Hannah this is Kyoya Ootori. Now didn't you have plans with Hikaru and Karou? Why don't you go join them now?" Miranda smiled urging her twin out of the room. Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes at Miranda's attitude but left anyway. Once the door was safely shut Miranda turned back to Kyoya with a more serious look. "I won't lie, but this is something I really hate talking about with anybody that isn't family or very close. Now seeing that you're a demon who can blend in so easily with humans you should know about a group called True Cross. Only a select few demons and some half-demons are allowed to enter and train and gain the trust of the True Cross. Hannah and I have both been part of it since we were young. For the first couple years we just did our training and learning and whatever else we could. Eventually we did manage to get to do missions and we were strong so we didn't have any trouble most of the time. But as it would turn out, were only invincible together." Miranda explained with a dark tone.

Flashback,

"Hannah, why are you so upset with me?!" Twelve year old Miranda yelled at her twin who was ignoring her while researching. A scowl was painted on Hannah's face. "HANNAH STOP IGNORING ME!" Miranda yelled almost screaming. Hannah stood up and slapped Miranda.

"You trash talked me behind my back! After this mission I'm leaving! I don't want anything to do with you!" Hannah yelled fighting back tears.

"WHAT?! Why on earth would I trash talk you?! That's like saying the cow jumped over the moon or pigs can fly! I have no reason to do it and even if I did I would talk about it with you instead of behind your back!" Miranda shot back outraged.

"The cow jumped over the moon's reflection and we are demons so some pig demons fly!" Hannah told her still upset.

"Hannah you're not making sense! The demon we're after is playing tricks on you! Every single victim witnessed their friends talking bad about them behind their backs, they ran away, and they were killed! It's trying to do the same to us!" Miranda attempted to clear the air knowing for a fact she would never talk bad about Hannah especially since she couldn't think of anything bad to talk about.

"Your lying! I heard everything and all of it was only things you would say, things only you knew about! GET OUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Hannah screamed pushing Miranda out of the room and slamming the door shut only to burst into tears afterwards. Miranda who was outside shook with anger and disbelief.

"FINE! ONCE YOU GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS THEN COME AND TALK ABOUT LIKE THE PERSON YOU REALLY ARE INSTEAD OF THIS!" Miranda shouted before storming off not realizing that instead of Hannah it was her walking right into the trap. It was dark out by the time Miranda had cooled off and wanted to try talking about it again. It was around this time that Hannah had cooled off and thought over the fight before realizing the trap and what had just happened. Hannah slapped herself feeling stupid before grabbing a coat, her phone, and shoes and ran out desperately searching for Miranda. Miranda meanwhile was tackled into an ally. Before she had fully stood up and comprehended the situation she was kicked against the wall causing her to let out a small shriek. She could suddenly feel someone pick her up by the collar of her shirt and peircing green eyes made her tremble with fear. The green eyes seemed to enjoy her fear before hot breath and two pricks pierced her neck. Miranda let out a scream only to find his hand over her mouth. A loud gun-shot could be heard before the green-eyed man let go and disappeared with his own shriek. Miranda attempted sitting up but had no strength as Hannah appeared in her blurred vision sobbing and trying to figure out what to do. Hannah's hands trembled as she called an ambulance.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't go! I'm sorry!" Hannah sobbed wrapping her arms around Miranda while waiting helplessly for the ambulance in the cold dark night. Even though it was France it was still dark and the streets were clear. The breeze rustled Hannah's hair as she forgot to put away her simple gun (though it was loaded with silver bullets). Miranda blacked out before the ambulance arrived leaving a screaming and desperate Hannah. The next afternoon Miranda was in the hospital and had woken up. Shiro, a member of the True Cross (and also the highest ranking being a Palladian), was sitting next to Hannah who was fast asleep in the plastic chair.

"Morning kiddo! You gave us all quite a scare!" Shiro smiled upon Miranda's awakening. Miranda sat up feeling slightly dizzy with a throbbing ache in her neck. Of course she rubbed the back of her neck only to feel the two small holes in her neck with wide panicked eyes.

"What happened?!" Miranda yelled freaking out but was hit with a wave of dizziness. Shiro immediately stood up and slowed her movements.

"Easy there! You had your first run with death." Shiro seemed to get a bit dark. "Not a lot of exorcist's survive a bite since they don't always have a partner to help them. You were lucky Hannah realized it was a trap when she did." Shiro told Miranda as she looked over to her still sleeping twin. She was a heavy sleeper by far. Miranda felt guilty and stupid for playing into the vampire's hands so easily.

"So what now? A vampire's bite isn't exactly harmless if you survive." Miranda curled up into a ball looking away.

"Well, you've certainly been a big help and you both have done a lot to keep other exorcist's and innocents safe so I would guess nothing changes." Shiro shrugged with a smile but it did little to ease the depression Miranda felt. "You should've heard the chaos when everyone heard about what happened and I think your mom was going to kill me!" Shiro laughed. Miranda gave a light nod but no sound.

Flashback end,

"Hannah is still moping about it and even though I've gotten over it by thinking 'Crap happens' she won't talk about it. So I highly suggest you leave her alone about it. Anything else?" Miranda explained with a darker tone.

"No that's it, also. As long as you and Hannah don't kill innocents, demon or human, I don't care if your here or not." Kyoya told her and was ready to leave. Miranda smiled at his words before she extended her hand to shake his. Kyoya reluctantly took it.

"I'm glad we have an understanding then Kyoya-sempai. Also, since your willing to tolerate us being here, if you need help just give us a call! Hannah is a master of Dragoon and Aria so call her for long distance and support back up. Personally I'm a master in Doctor, Tamer, and Knight, so you might want to call me for healing and up close fighting. Were both strong and have managed to achieve one of the highest ranks! Well bye, I need to go do some research for the bastard who's nearly gotten us arrested plus I need to look for a bodyguard because of the police!" Miranda smiled before leaving cheerfully.

In a distant area, "Oh wow! This is beautiful! I never thought I would see anything like this!" Hannah exclaimed with wide cheerful eyes at the sight of a water fountain with the orange, yellow, and red leaves from the trees dancing across the water's surface gracefully. Hannah had insisted that Hikaru and Karou give her a tour of Tokyo.

Meanwhile Miranda watched the two rich martial art's family's practice, martial arts and kendo (biggest shock ever (sarcasm)). Even though she didn't need one personally, she wanted one that was strong so if they ran into a demon again they could have some kind of defense.


	5. Enemy

"... So what do you think Hannah? This is the best we'll get for their safety and our own. Though if we do have our encounter with the bastard we'll need to get them to shut-up about it somehow. Money won't work and considering who this is fear won't work. What do you think?" Miranda watched two particular people. One was tall, tan skinned, and had black hair. The other was short, light-skinned, and a light blond. Both had a serious look and trained almost competitively. Though both twin's could sense the small blond holding back. Hannah looked them over with a judgmental gaze that could rival both Kyoya, Hikaru, and Karou's own judging gaze.

"Or we could befriend them. It is best to make ally's then to make enemy's. Speaking of which we should determine if Kyoya Ootori is an enemy or a friend. For future missions here we can call on them for help should the need arise." Hannah spoke in a mono-tone that gave away to Miranda she was in work mode but made her and Miranda unapproachable to all.

"Kyoya Ootori has good intentions. He would like the killings to end from what I was able to conclude but he seeks to find ways to use us for his own benefit. I presume if we wish to gain his help we make ourselves irreplaceable. Should we not, we won't gain his help but unless we become cold-hearted murderers we won't be on his bad side." Miranda started writing down notes for both the report and to keep note of small things, big things, irregular things, and a variety of other notes.

"True, but that does not make him clean yet. Even the youngest looking child can become the worst person you ever meet. What about the Hittachin Twins? We know very little about them but they are different. You know, not-human? They both seem similar to you Mira. We'll have to go about more carefully around them." Hannah continued through her suspects.

"No. While they are different, they are oblivious to the whole situation. Even if they have the motive they wouldn't kill. If they truly want to be told apart they would change there appearance in a way that was more than just the way they part their bangs, but seeing as how they aren't doing anything like that then they don't want to be told apart. Unfortunately contradiction plays into this but in the end their not who were looking for. I can almost promise you that much." Miranda wrote down notes about Hikaru and Karou.

"That Haruhi Fuujioka girl perhaps. She was there at both times we attacked. Plus her father, Ryoji I believe, was the one who saw us and made sure the police took us. They certainly show potential for being the suspects but I presume you think otherwise. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me?" Hannah continued watching the small blond and strong giant. Miranda paused thinking deeply about her response. She pulled out a small laptop and quickly did some quick research.

"I can think of a motive. But neither knew of the existence of demons. While Haruhi was certainly surprised she dropped it and treated us like we were human. Ryoji on the other hand did over react but he was thankful we saved Haruhi. Plus something to add in is that Haruhi was targeted. Whatever were up against definitely didn't know of out arrival or they would have high-tailed it back to Gehenna. On the other hand, perhaps were going against a very powerful demon and they discovered us. It could've been a decoy. While Haruhi does have potential purely because of her lack of surprise there have been exceptions to the 'Surprise' rule. But should it be her behind this, Haruhi is human and I can imagine she would be upset that a demon was apparently involved the night of her mother's death. About eight years ago. Though it does so very little to explain why she would target kids her own age and she would only be the mastermind. She would lack the ability to do the killing." Miranda deducted Haruhi from her list.

"Then perhaps it's someone we have yet to meet. After your reasoning I doubt Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru, or Karou have anything to do with it but that does put them all in danger. Maybe we should hold off further meetings with any of them. Just until we find the bastard." Hannah pondered with a colder appearance.

"It's someone we have met. I know it but I can't place my finger on who or when we met them. No that will put them in further danger. We associated with them on multiple occasion except for Mister Soul Seer, but that's one of the few demons you do not mess with. They can and will kill so easily if the need arises. Though they're not famous for it. Nowhere near it. While most, especially the one were working with now, seek to use others for there own benefit. But their not bad, they can make loyal friends if you figure them out. It's sort of like an eye for an eye friendship except their more willing to give and you don't have to give as much. Strange creatures. Well have you decided if they will work?" Miranda turned back to Hannah's judging gaze tucking the laptop and notebook in her bag.

"Yes. They will work. By the way, what did you tell Kyoya? About the accident I mean?" Hannah turned dark crossing her arms as the martial art's and kendo club were slowly drawing to an end. Miranda glanced at her twin in the corner of her eye before sighing.

"I told him that we got into a fight. I ran off. Your realized it was a trap and then you came after me. You stopped that vampire before I was killed and that I've been this way since then." Miranda spoke darkly.

"So you lied... Mira, I can't wait until were done with this mission. I just want this all to stop. The lying. The dangerous missions. Having to learn a new language fluently in just a few weeks. I want all this lying to stop. I'm getting sick of it." Hannah's voice turned dry as Miranda was still.

"I'm sorry for lying. If you want I will tell him the truth the next time we see him. But we endanger ourselves when we do tell the truth. You remember right? It was the truth that caused it and it's the truth I relive every time I tell that story." Miranda said causing a growl of frustration from Hannah. The two were approached by the small blond and giant. Miranda put on a fake smile and cheery attitude while Hannah continued judging the two.

"Can we help you? You've been standing there the entire class. It was distracting for some." The small blond asked kindly.

"Actually yes, I do think you can help us. Firstly though, my name is Miranda Eika and this is my twin, Hannah Eika. Not to very long ago we were attacked by someone who has likely been the one killing all the kids. You both would be out of his or hers target range being in high school but the police suggested we get bodyguards from either the Haninozuka or Morinozuka family. Or someone they taught. We were wondering if you could do it and if not point us to someone who could, please?" Miranda asked sweetly not thinking about whether or not they even knew about it.

"While you may find this as a dismay, unlike many other people we know of we would not mind if you chose to bring Usa-chan and we have a sweet's making slave that likes to share sometimes right here." Hannah was suddenly looking at files on the two, "Oh. Our apologies. Your Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. It's a pleasure to meet you two." Hannah gave a smile that was clearly fake to Miranda.

"Thanks..." Miranda sighed before turning back to the two, "So do you think you could do it? It wouldn't be fore very long and I doubt he would come after someone with you around." Miranda gave a nervous chuckle. The small blond, Mitsukuni, was curious at how exactly Hannah had gotten such information. The tall giant, Takashi, had a stoic expression awaiting Mitsukuni's decision. Miranada's phone suddenly rang. "Please excuse me. I need to take this. Hello?" Miranda walked away with a serious expression as the air around her seemed to shift to someone completely different. Takashi listened carefully to everything.

"I get the feeling we'll have to continue our little talk another time, but please do thin-" Hannah started with a smile handing them her number as Miranda was suddenly shouting.

"HANNAH WE NEED TO GO NOW! HIKARU AND KAROU!" Miranda shouted wide-eyed and fearful running out faster than expected by all.

"Right! I'm sorry please excuse us!" And with that Hannah took off after her twin who was already half way past Ouran. Miranda stopped dead in her tracks and hid with Hannah far from where two red heads and a black-haired boy were cornered by two much older men. Hannah clapped her hands and gently pulled them apart revealing the rifle she had used just the other day. The young brunette aimed carefully at one of the two older men just as the second turned. Green eyed chilled Hannah's blood and fear crawled under her skin. Panic suddenly became evident in her large lavender eyes. Hannah struggled to hold her rifle still while Miranda's blood ran cold and her heart stilled. Green eyes pierced the two like a snake's venom.

* * *

"Looks like our little girl is here." The older green-eyed man purred in a sickening tone that made my stomach knot itself. Truly disgusting but it was important I learned as much as possible about those two demon girls. I followed the man's gaze to where two souls with a golden string connecting the two were hidden. Fear and anger was paralyzing both. My gaze turned to the two red-headed twins who looked ready to fight and were only the slightest bit afraid. It made no difference if they fought or not but knowledge was the key to success. I paused thinking for a moment. He was only talking about one of them. Not both..?

"Oh? Well, why don't they come out of hiding? Or their friends here can take a little road trip." The man turned towards us with a dark look. He must've been unaware of who exactly we were. They were completely unaware they were outnumbered.

"Now, now. You don't want to make our precious little girl upset do you? I mean we do need their help and these three are to say the least strong," The green-eyed man looked me over before lifting my chin with one of his hands. His cat-like eyes would've stared holes through my soul had I not been a Soul Seer. He slowly pulled away with a slight grin, "This one is a friend-to-be. A Soul Seer. Though these two are your average vampire, even if they have compiled their own bit of power." His gaze turned towards Hikaru and Karou who were ready for a fight any minute. A gun sounded loud and clear causing the second man to disappear into smoke. I turned to where the linked souls had been before and only saw resolve and anger pulsing through both of them. The two worked like a clock. Both working together with the same pace and attitude.

"What was that?" Hikaru briefly wondered who exactly had shot the gun.

"You don't need to shoot Mira we only wanted to talk." The green-eyed man declared only for us all to be whisked away by a gust of wind to a very different place. The first thing noticeable was the fact we were in Ouran Middle School and in the lady's room with a panting Miranda leaning against the doorway.

"What the hell?!" Hikaru and Karou were the first to complain.

"He may be a bastard but he has some gentleman qualities so I doubt he'd come in here unless if the situation was dire." Miranda panted peaking outside of the doorway while I straightened out my hair and felt the need to leave being male rather than female. Miranda turned back to us with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, well what the hell was that and where is Han-?!" Karou started but Miranda covered his mouth looking around and holding him close to keep him quiet.

"Don't mention her! He thinks she's dead and it needs to stay that way!" Miranda hissed just as their was a light knock on the door.

"Mira, I know your in there. Please come out? I just want to talk to you!" Though the man's tone was friendly it still contained a sickening darkness under it. Miranda looked towards the door with a scowl as the man continued, "You don't have those dreadful boy's in there do you? I would hate to have to come in there and disturb your privacy just to rid us of them." He continued showing more darkness than before. Miranda resisted the urge to growl or lash out and it showed. Not just to me but to Hikaru and Karou.

"Go throw yourself off a cliff! I never have been and never will be yours you monster!" Miranda shouted caving in.

"That's not very good. I need you by my side and my boss would like to request your help." He pouted from the other side of the door as Miranda pulled out her phone and used speed dial to call someone.

"Hello? Shiro! I need you to send someone down here! Civilians are here and I can't fight! I'm only able to call you because this bastard's trying to be a gentleman." Miranda hissed quietly and awaited a response before continuing, "Good. By the way, do you remember that mission? Well our little vamp is back and in serious need of a funeral! I swear! I can't wait to finally kill this guy! I'm going to make his death long and painful after what he did!" Miranda was simmering with anger and was ready to kill. Even if she could deny it to the Hittachin's I could still see her soul. Hatred and the want to kill the man burned through her and it could easily hurt someone if you got to close. Miranda hung up her phone as the sound of fighting was heard outside before she brought her hands together and apart to reveal a sword. Hikaru and Karou at this point were both confused and impressed. The young girl slammed open the door where a blond girl our own age was fighting the man. Miranda lunged into the fight without a moment's hesitance.

"Miranda sweetie, I didn't come for a fight." The green-eyed man dodged all of Miranda's attacks with ease and his words only adding to Miranda's fire as he turned to the blond, "Hello Shura, it's been a while! How've you been with my favorite little girl?" He asked smiling with dark sadistic look. The blond was now ready to kill.

"Go drown yourself! I'll kill myself before I deicide to join you!" Miranda clenched her teeth and could barely hide a menacing aura and bloody red eyes. The man's sadistic smile only increased ten-fold. My curiosity burned through me. Both girls were hateful towards the man who appeared to have no harmful intentions at the moment. He truly did only want Miranda with him but a truth I could not perceive still blocked my full understanding of the situation. Perhaps this was something and someone I did not want to bother myself with. Perhaps it had nothing to do with murder but it had its own alluring aura one couldn't tear themselves away from. Interesting. Miranda withdrew from the battle for a mere moment to pull paper out of her bag and cut the palm of her hand in which she smeared the blood on the paper and spoke, "Khanna return to her side and aid her!" With those simple words a small dark-plant-like dragon emerged and disappeared into the walls.

* * *

Hannah dodged attack after attack desperately hoping help would arrive in time. She had yet to think after the green-eyed man's words he knew of her existence, but how wrong she was. A sudden attack from behind left her both defenseless and scared out of her mind. How in the sweet mother of God had Miranda grown accustomed to fighting up close and eventually even saying she _enjoyed _the thrill of the fight was impossible for her to comprehend! A long dragon like demon suddenly appeared and wrapped itself around the demon who had bravely assaulted her. Hannah retreated to a distance and aimed her rifle at the man before shutting and looking away just in time. The dragon like demon raced to Hannah and made soft chirping sounds that Hannah could understand bring half-demon.

"_Hannah-chan are you okay_? _Mistress Miranda-san was very worried_!" The dragon chirped with a worried tone.

"I'm fine, but please be more careful. There was a chance I would hit you! Also you know Miranda hates being called that." Hannah assured the demon like creature only to feel cold metal on her shoulder. The dragon like creature immediately attacked as Hannah backed away fearfully. She needed to get to Miranda and _fast_. With the green-eyed man alive and nearby Hannah knew what would happen and if it happened then they would have to take drastic measures to keep Miranda controlled and safe from herself. Hannah withdrew a small handgun she could use up close and quickly shot her new opponent not having enough time to look away. Blood was loose and sirens started to wail but judging from the sound they were distant. It would still take a half hour to an hour before they arrived, but ten minutes was all it would take for the enemy to be taken out or for Miranda and Hannah to be taken out. Hannah made a mad dash for the school where her twin was hiding. She arrived on the scene only to cover her mouth and feel drowsy. No blood had been spilled here but sleeping gas still polluted the air. Shura, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Karou were all on the floor collapsed while the dragon like demon suddenly disappeared. Hannah's eyelids felt heavy as she quickly put her guns away and hid Shura's sword. She only had a few moments to realize Miranda was missing before her own world faded into black and sleep swamped her mind.

* * *

**Chi: I'M BACK! :D DID YA MISS ME?! **

**Miranda/Hannah: *pulls paper out of computer printer* The poll's results are in! Twenty people did NOT miss you and zero people missed you! Wow.. That's a record. Seriously even the bad guys get at least ONE.**

**Chi: Your mean. *cry's in corner***

**Hannah: I have a question..?**

**Chi: INSPIRED! *determined look and strokes imaginary beard wisely* What is your question young one?**

**Hannah: For starters, I'm older than you. Secondly, this chapter is all about deciding on who is our enemy and Miranda getting kidnapped. Are you our enemy? I mean you DID do that crap to us, and you aren't feeling any remorse. **

**Chi: Oh ffffff-**

**Miranda: Whatever. Us fabulous twins command you to R&R! **


	6. Fight to the Death!

**Chi: This took like a really long time. D: I had to rewrite it fifty times so it stayed with the storyline but didn't suck as much as some chapters I've done before. *yawns* I hope some of you like it.**

**Miranda: *reads chapter* You do know that if anything else happens to her you will die right?**

**Hannah: I'm inclined to agree. We have the ability to put you in your place. **

**Chi: *whimpers* Why are you so mean? ;-;**

**Shura: *whacks Miranda and Hannah***

**Chi: Some things are better not read/seen with those three girls, story start!**

* * *

Step...

Step...

Step...

Pause...

Creak...

Pause.

"The little girl is resting. We shouldn't bother her now. We'll need her energized for when were ready for the ceremony." A voice spoke quietly but loud enough to reach the sleeping girl. Light brown hair was swept into a loose wave of curls and silk royal blue blankets covered her. Her eyes were shut while a crimson velvet dress was carefully wrapped over her.

"True. She's been sleeping for a while though. You know we need to hurry. Her blasted twin will come after herwe'll feel their real power." A second voice sighed watching over the young one.

"Oh their true power is devastating but I've managed to make a special little formula thanks to our Angel friend and it will paralyze her as long as it remains in the air. So we need not worry, The rest of her companions will be easy to take care of." The first voice purred still watching the girl.

* * *

Shura slammed her fist on the table yelling at the brunette, "WE NEED TO GO AFTER HER! YOUR THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN LEAD US THERE!"

Kyoya watched having long since noticed an odd disturbance about "Hannah". The brunette replied coolly to Shura, "Calm down. Losing our head will only make things worse now."

Yukio is worried in the corner but dared not get involved. "Your acting so high and mighty! This is the second time it's happened and your acting like you don't even care!" A loud slap echoed.

'Hannah' stared coldly, " You really think I don't care about her. You're an idiot." 'Hannah' stood over the table analyzing a dozen of different scribbled battle attacks, "They will be expecting us and they need Miranda to fulfill some kind of plan. We best hurry therefore."

It was around this time Kyoya spoke up, "So when should we attack? They'll notice Miranda isn't there soon." Kyoya straightened his glasses. Shura whipped around looking even angrier than before.

"IF MIRANDA ISN'T THERE WHERE IS SHE?!" Shura yelled with a demand. Yukio immediately caught on.

'Hannah' groaned slapping her forehead, "Are you really THAT stupid?! I'm not Hannah! Hannah used her stupid Aria skills mixed it with her demon powers and switched places with me! If Hannah were here she would've been screaming! She would be so panicked that she would've walked right into a trap and been killed! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I ALLOWED THE SWITCH!" Miranda was screaming at Shura now ready to kill and resisted the burning urge to bust out a sword and destroy everything in her path. Yukio intervened next sensing the murderous want in Hannah. Shura could feel it and Kyoya knew it long before Miranda herself noticed. Miranda struggled to contain her steaming rage. Yukio, Shura, and Kyoya all ducked when Miranda screamed and tore herself away from Yukio's grip throwing a dagger at the wall.

Yukio was the first to speak, "Are you calmed down now?" Miranda took a deep breath having taken out a small part of her rage on the wall.

Regaining her composure Miranda ran her hand through her hair, "Yes. My apologies." With that Miranda gave a light bow before retrieving her dagger and examining it. "... You fools are lucky you ducked. Had any of you been cut with this you would be dead within thirty seconds," Miranda sheathed the dagger before resuming analyzing her plans.

Shura who now dared not say anything further in fear of becoming a target talked calmly, "So do we have any leads?"

Miranda nodded staring at the map before pointing to an abandoned warehouse, "This is there back-up base. Shura, do a good job putting it in pieces. Yukio and I," Miranda pointed to a subway, "Are going to throw a party. It will be... unforgettable." Kyoya watched the scene playing out before him. He was missing a vital piece. It was clear to him that Shura and Yukio knew Miranda and trusted her but they were uneasy and afraid of her. What held them together? Hannah? They seemed to care about her. But what did they mean by 'last time'? There was something wrong here. HE didn't know what and that was not a leasing thought. He NEEDED to know. He would respect privacy but this wasn't something very discreet from the looks of it.

Kyoya spoke up, "Before we do anything, what is going on?" Kyoya was determined to find out even if it meant through force though he hoped and doubted it would come to that. Miranda used herself as a barrier between Shura, Yukio, and Kyoya.

Kyoya could see the slight fear in Miranda's soul. She knew better than to fight a Soul Seer, "The information you want lies only in Hannah and I. If you help us with getting her back I will tell you everything. I promise."

Miranda stared at him with high guard as if ready to take a brutal beating though Kyoya merely pushed his glasses up, "Who am I siding with, should I help you?"

Shura spoke up harshly, "Your siding with the good guys! How stupid are you?!"

Miranda shot Shura a heated glare, "How stupid are YOU! Do you know how dangerous it is for demons to side with you?! We become outcasts! Some can NEVER return to a demon life and if something goes wrong with you, were dead! He's a full-blooded demon! We could ruin his life! You don't get that cause your human!" Miranda pointed to the door and shoved Yukio and Shura out, "Go pester someone else while I deal with things here!" Miranda slammed the door before turning to Kyoya. Her fear was more evident now.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up again curious. How strange. They were allies and yet she turned on them so quickly, "Why would you turn on them so easily?"

Miranda shook her head, "I don't turn on allies or throw them away. I'll put this simply, I am Miranda Eika. Twin to Hannah Eika. I am one of the last Fallen Angels and I am tainted by a vampire's poison. Despite this, if you have my back, I'll have yours. I only wish to protect my sister and friends. I won't hurt a single soul that is innocent. I offer no proof and you simply have to trust me!" A look of determination crossed her features and as she said this Kyoya could sense she had told the full truth and was a trustworthy ally.

Kyoya followed Miranda to the subway. Miranda was wearing a thin line of lipstick and her hair was done in a bun with shades covering her eyes. She was wearing a simple fall dress. Kyoya wore a blond wig and had contacts in instead of his glasses. He did not approve. In contrast to his normal neat outfit he wore 'commoners' clothing and blended into the subway quite well. Miranda had forced him into learning a simple act. Behaving like normal middle school kids.

"Thanks for coming with me this far~! Would you like to come over for dinner?" Miranda was playing as a love-struck girl. Kyoya was the popular smart kid. Not much different except he was 'nicer' in the act.

"Sure." Kyoya put on a fake smile. Miranda glanced around before finally seeing a door. She froze and forced Kyoya into being more statue like. A pain as he was still 'smiling'. Static formed and two figures walked out of the door.

"Your being paranoid! Miranda is in there and even if Hannah was here she wouldn't be able to escape the illusion!" The green-eyed man was silent as his partner yelled. Miranda waited till their eyes passed herself and Kyoya.

Miranda gave a hushed whisper, "Strike them now and strike hard!" With that Miranda withdrew her sword and attacked, "YOU'LL PAY FOR SURVIVING THAT NIGHT!" Such words interested Kyoya as he removed the contacts and wig straightening himself up. He took no mind to the approaching threat and merely froze the green-eyed man's partner.

The green-eyed man dodged Miranda's attacks like it was child's play, "Sweetie. Why are you so resistant and hateful?" This only fueled Miranda's rage further. A gun sounded. A certain brunette dressed up held a gun and had missed the green-eyed man hitting Miranda's shoulder.

Hannah cursed loudly and almost hysterically, "DAMN IT! MIRANDA!" Hannah sheathed her gun and was at her twin's side in moments who clutched her wound tightly with clenched teeth. Kyoya was at the twins side in moments.

The green-eyed man watched amused as Miranda glared at him, "I guess I deserved that for letting us switch." Miranda let Hannah move the cloth and use a small light to pull out the blood stained bullet. Michelle and Jonathan appeared in front of the two with their own weapons. A spearwas clutched in Michelle's hands and a two-handed sword in Jonathan's.

Michelle showed a much darker side that was very rare of her, "NOBODY hurts my kids this way! I think you have cause enough trouble for a thousand lifetimes!" With that Michelle lunged forward nicking the man's arm. Jonathan appeared in front and made a clean blow to the man's abdomen.

The green-eyed man smiled, "So your my little girls parents. Don't worry I'll take good care of her~!" The man fought back as Miranda fumed angrily.

"OKAY WE TAKE THEM BY FORCE!" Not even waiting Miranda grabbed her sword and jumped into the heat of the battle fighting the group. To everyone' surprise there was only a few people. Michelle made a surprise attack and incapacitated the green-eyed man before dragging him off by his hair. Jonathan close behind. Somebody's time had just ran out and despite his cruelty perhaps it was a fate far worse than what he deserved.

* * *

Turn, strike, jump, turn, strike. Repeat for three turns and switch tactics. Strike, dodge, block, turn, strike, strike, and then repeat. It was almost boring. My perfect repetitive attack was cut short by a low swoop that tripped me. Cold concrete hit the back of my head and a dull throb echoed. _Damn! _I quickly jumped up missing the sword regarding my skin. Instead it cut off a small bit of my hair but the small strand of hair never hit the ground. A heaviness suddenly took over my body and I found myself falling back down with exhaustion pricking my senses. _Focus you idiot! She needs help! Hannah needs you!_

"Does Hannah really need you?" A voice asked. Chills spread throughout me as it continued, "Or perhaps maybe it is you who need her. She sacrificed herself to be in your place. If she was confident she could save you she wouldn't have done that."

_No. Hannah switched with me because she KNEW what she would do and she wanted to prevent that..!_

"Did she? Even if she did you can't protect her. She saved herself. You can't protect her from death." I turned searching frantically getting a sick feeling in my stomach that something terrible was about to happen to her.

I yelled her name, "Hannah! Hannah!" God I sounded so desperate! I caught sight of her hazel hair and ran but Iwas too late. A gun sounded and she fell so quickly and quietly it was gut wrenching. I fell on my knees shaking her. "Hannah..? Don't go. Don't leave me alone, please!" Her eyes glazed over and her warmth was slowly fading. _No! HANNAH! _Sobs escaped me as I clung onto her.

"What do you think you're doing! How could you do it?!" A voice shouted at me. It was Shura. Tears stained her cheeks as she shook me. A small whimper escaped me.

I shook inwardly and chills took my body, "What do you mean?! What did I do?!" Shura looked disgusted with me before pushing me back and leaving. I could see a heated glare from Yukio. _No... no please not again!_ Fear corrupted my emotions and I looked down at myself. A gun was thrown on the floor with a missing bullet. _I don't even know how to use guns! How can they not believe me?!_ Tears spilled and horror took over.

"You did it. You always wanted her gone didn't you? You hated how she promised that she would protect you and that it was all a load of bull. Just come clean and admit it."

"NO! This isn't what I want! I don't want to kill her. I couldn't!" I broke into a sob, "I couldn't kill Hannah! Why won't you believe me! Why are you'll abandoning me again! I don't want to be alone! I can't be alone again... I'm sorry!" Sobs tore through my throat. It was dark everywhere. I was alone again.

* * *

"Miranda?! MIRANDA!" Hannah screamed shaking her sobbing twin. Michelle was on her knees trying to understand.

Whimpers sounded from Miranda who just stared blankly in her lap crying and mumbling. Her arms wrapped around herself in fear, "I don't want to be alone again. I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Just don't leave me!" Her eyes glowed black and slight mist formed in the corner of her eyes. Kyoya watched. Perhaps this was a story best not investigated or understood by anyone who had not witnessed it. Miranda had been afraid and vengeful but this was terror. A terror nobody could stand up to. Possession and illusion in one could cause horrible things. Shura and Yukio had long since arrived as back-up. All that remained was the boss whom hid. Hannah screamed at Miranda shaking her.

Michelle wrapped her arms around Miranda, "Come back to us sweetie. Snap out of it please!" The lights went out leaving only Miranda's lightly glowing eyes as light.

"So you want to complete this mission, yes? I only have one goal in the first place. But this is not how things were supposed to go. I will dispose of the boss." A voice rang out and moments later a scream. The lights flickered on and Miranda had stopped mumbling and now only stared unknowing of what had happened. It didn't matter though. The moment her eyes saw Hannah she started sobbing and held Hannah in a hug.

"I'm sorry! Don't ever leave me! Please!" Miranda was almost screaming as she held onto her twin. Hannah's clenched her teeth.

Hannah spoke calmly and gently, "I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to beg for forgiveness. You have nothing to apologize for." It did little to calm Miranda down.

Miranda shook her head burying her face in Hannah, "NO! I killed you! I'm so so sorry!" Hannah felt more anger bubbling inside her.

Hannah whispered quietly, "I will make them pay for this... You deserve a lot of things but this is far beyond it."

* * *

**Chi: Ooooh, we leave on sad note. Yeah I know. I suck at creating heart wrenching scenes. Bare with me please.**

**Miranda: This is her way of saying forgive if the chapter and I suck. **

**Chi: HEY!**

**Kyoya: *stares at Chi with the intent of finding out future story plans* **

**Chi: *hides behind Rin and holds him up as a shield. **

**Yukio: Why are you here Rin? **

**Rin: I don't know.**

**Hunny: Aren't we supposed to be bodyguards?**

**Miranda: *wears professional outfit and adjusts glasses with the lenses knocked out* You technically never agreed to be our bodyguards. Though in a chapter or two it will be automatically chosen... Damn, were going to be suspicious for a long time.**

**Chi: HEY! NO IN STORY TALKING!**

**Hannah: WELP, leaving those weirdo's behind, *holds up giant billboard saying "Please R&R"* R&R non-existent readers~!**


End file.
